The rate of degradation, deterioration, and failure of facilities and infrastructure over time is not well modeled or estimated by current techniques. Additionally, current techniques do not allow for successfully managing and/or predicting future facility conditions due to lack of research and information in this particular area. There exist some current predictive models which do not successfully account for all the variables and nuances of predicting future facility conditions.
Accordingly, it would be greatly beneficial to facility management, budgeting, and capital projects to be able to more accurately predict future facility conditions. In addition, being able to account for expected or known adaptation of facilities based on technological and code upgrades would also be useful.